Triple Star
|type = Optional Final Weapon, collectible |hat = Wields the Triple Star Cane. Three stars surround and protect Kirby |powers = Destroys Metal Blocks, snow, dirt, clouds, fire blocks. Pounds Stakes. Cuts Rope, Grass, lights lamps and fuses |icon = |bosses = Dark Daroach (Drops Ability) }} Triple Star is one of Kirby's special items, and is one of his Final Weapons. It is similar in function to the Star Rod. General Information The Triple Star is the scepter that Daroach uses against Kirby in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby can obtain it after defeating Dark Daroach to use in the final battle against Dark Nebula. It can also be used in any level if all pieces of the Secret Map are found. This ability has Kirby holding Daroach's legendary Triple Star Cane, a golden rod with a small box-like item on the end with a star symbol on each side of the cane. Three stars surround Kirby, thus providing a decent barrier that damages enemies that come in contact with it. These stars are the ones Kirby fires to defeat enemies. It is worth noting that, unlike Daroach's attack, Kirby can only fire one star, and this star does not bounce off surfaces like Daroach's. This cane can break terrain (like clouds or ice), dig through dirt, break silver blocks; and, seemingly, everything. If Kirby takes damage, the Triple Star Cane will bounce around forever. It doesn't disappear when it touches spikes or flames, like other abilities. The only way to lose it is to inhale it and spit it out, or when it bounces into a pit. Triple Star is the only final weapon (other than Master) that can be dropped. Daroach uses the Triple Star in a move as a Dream Friend in Kirby Star Allies. Move Set Trivia *The Triple Star makes a cameo appearance in the Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-game The Great Cave Offensive as a Treasure Chest item called "Three Star Cane," but it cannot be used for combat (as with every other treasure in this game). *An ability known only as Block was apparently identical to the Triple Star Copy Ability except for the Mirror-esque red and silver hat, and may in fact have been the original design. However, it is unused in the final game and is only visible in the coding. **Had the Block ability been playable in the final version, it would have been the only final weapon with a Copy Ability hat (besides Master, which has Sword Kirby's hat in concept art, and Star Rod, which has a witch's hat in the original ability icon). **If the player hacks the game to attempt to enable usage of Block, Kirby will lose the ability immediately after obtaining it, rendering it completely unusable. *The Triple Star is featured as one of Stone Kirby's forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, along with the Star Rod and Magical Paintbrush. *The Triple Star is not recommended to use in the Mecha Kracko fight because its projectiles can destroy the cloud platforms. *The Triple Star is the only final weapon used by the final boss. Dark Daroach is possessed by Dark Nebula and he uses Triple Star, which is then used against Dark Nebula. *The Triple Star appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe as a collectible keychain. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Whip's alternative headgear changes the design of the whip to resemble the Triple Star cane. Gallery KSqSq_Triple_Star_Screenshot.png|Kirby bears the powerful staff. KSqSq_Daroach_Triple_Star_Screenshot.png|Daroach uses the Triple Star to fight against Kirby. KSqSq_Dark_Daroach_Triple_Star_Screenshot.png|Dark Daroach using the Triple Star. MagicalTripleStar.jpeg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Stone transformation along with Star Rod and the Magical Paintbrush) Rare_Keychain_3.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Daroach Hat Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (headgear) KSA_Triple_Star.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites KSqSq Triple Star sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Block_Kirby.png|The unused "Block" ability Block_Icon.png|The icon for "Block" ThreestarcaneKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Treasure) de:Dreierstern es:Estrella Triple fr:Triple Etoile it:Tripla Stella ja:トリプルスター zh:三星法杖 Category:Items Category:Final Weapons Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Power-ups Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Magical Copy Ability Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Collectible items Category:Kirby Star Allies